littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Delicious Love Gourmet Iron Chef Sagitta
The or Iron Chef Sagitta is a Japanese cooking/idol-flavored reverse harem television fanseries created by LittleLulu and producted by LittleLulu Studio and Pierrot, marking for the 10th anniversary of Iron Chef Antares series, joining Iron Chef Antares Kaiseki. It's fanseries will pays a homage to notable cooking anime series/tv programs; Cooking Idol Ai Mai Main, Mister Ajikko, Iron Chef and Top Chef with insert songs performed by main male characters. A love story about the 16-year-old girl who spent her times in cooking and romantic relationship with six handsome men while fall in love to a pretty Iron Chef candidate Hanzo Akatsume. This is the first Iron Chef Antares series, or possibly the first time ever in the franchise to get a PG-13 due to language and brief/partial nudity. The series was simulcast by LittleLulu Animanga Network as it aired in Japan, while Funimation has released an English dub of the series, starting on May 5, 2017. Plot See also: Iron Chef Sagitta Episodes '' In the climate full of love relish, a 16-year-old teenager Miharu Aikawa has finally get a scholarship to the Culinary school Amanogawa Nutrition Institute to become the one of Iron Chef candidates after her parents dies in car accident since she was young. Miharu dream to become the first female Iron Chef like her mother Hime Aikawa, But she requires accuracy and skill in food preparation so she'll be able to please everyone a taste her recipes in her confidential manner. After she meet and fall in love to a pretty Iron Chef candidate Hanzo Akatsume, Miharu joins the cooking contest program "Iron Chef Sagitta", spending her times cooking and romantic relationship with six handsome men. But the question remains: One of the six boys will be the win the title of Iron Chef and win Miharu's heart? Or will Miharu recognize her love and marries to Hanzo and remain together with boys? Characters ''Main article: List of Iron Chef Sagitta characters '' Main Characters Locations *Amanogawa Nutrition Institute *Sagitta Kitchen Stadium *Silver Pansy Restaurant *Amaboshi Bakery Media OVA - The original video animation which will be released for Iron Chef Antares Series. The OVA will be released in Japan on summer 2017 and will feature a crossover between Iron Chef Antares Kaiseki and Iron Chef Sagitta's accepted a friendly challegne as well as Miharu's recovery from heart disease and giving birth to Hanzo's healthy baby boy, Hyoga. Music ''Main article: Delicious Love Gourmet Iron Chef Sagitta Music Voice Actors (Japanese and English) Trivia *This is a second spin-off series marking for the 10th anniversary on establishing the Iron Chef Antares series. *This is the first Iron Chef Antares series, or possibly the first time ever in the franchise to get a PG-13 due to language and brief/partial nudity. *This is the first series to have insert songs for each episodes, performed by main male characters Category:Article stubs Category:2017 anime series Category:LittleLulu Studio Category:Iron Chef Antares series Category:Iron Chef Antares spin-offs Category:Music Category:Romance Category:Tournament Category:Cooking